dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
21: Will Anyone Tell Me What A Gameshow Is?
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 21: Will Anyone Tell Me What A Gameshow Is? With Special Guests Chris Laker and Myka Fox In-studio guests Chris Laker Myka Fox Games played Name That Animal Bar Submitted by Adam in Los Angeles Necessary background I've noticed a trend lately where bars are naming themselves after animals. The Golden Gopher or The Bearded Eagle or The Thirsty Cow. This got me thinking about making a game show. How to play Contestants come up with a new bar name by combining and adjective and an animal, like The (adjective) (animal). They then describe the bar's signature drink, and Manolo picks a winner by making the sound of the winning animal. House rule: the winner is the first one to get to 5 points. A Stamp for All Seasons Submitted by Miles Portek (sp?) from Dallas, Texas Necessary background Oh, no! The person who designs all the stamps for the USPS has died in a terribly ironic crushing injury. How to play We need designs for stamps for the following days that need to be celebrated like yesterday! Remember, there's not much space on a stamp and designs need to be bold and concise. Tom Waits Lyric or Jonathan Schwartz Memory Submitted by Jake Gould Necessary background Quick! Famed broadcaster Jonathan Schwartz has just collapsed and is suffering from amnesia. The only way to help him recover is to recount a memory of his life for him. Jonathan Schwartz himself knows this, and carries around a stack of his memories on individual index cards. But they got mixed up with a similar stack of index cards from Tom Waits lyrics he was also carrying. Only you can unravel this mess and bring Jonathan Schwartz out of his amnesiac stupor. How to play Players compete to identify the author of the memory and elaborate on the memory. Jonathan Schwartz's memory will recover regardless of whether the memory is his or Tom Waits. Just please properly identify the memory and elaborate on it in thirty seconds or less and properly identify it so Jonathan Schwartz doesn't mix himself up with Tom Waits. Which Wich is Which? Submitted by Matt Carmen from Brooklyn, New York Necessary background I am sitting directly next to you on an otherwise empty train. You are eating an elaborate sandwich. How to play If I name all of the ingredients in your sandwich, will you please tell me what the sandwich is called, and where you purchased (or obtained) it? Oh, also, there is one ingredient in each sandwich that I can't easily identify. What is that thing? Ingredient combinations # A square tortilla slathered with a stolen bottle of barbecue sauce and folded around a half-eaten hot dog pulled from a factory fire. # Weight Watchers brand turkey jerky blessed with holy water poured from a little league trophy and served on a Triscuit. # A squished-up bologna slice nestled into a danish from yesterday's brunch dusted with Old Bayoncé. # Two all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce and an unopened can of… what are those… peaches. Wise Words from Manolo Eat your salads and win games, or you could lose them. Trivia Jo saw Brandy recently, but she (Brandy) didn't sing.